Magnetic position detection has been accomplished in the past but is limited in that only low accuracy detection of the closeness of an object to a sensor is detected. The detector or sensor produces an output when the object is within a specific distance from the sensor. This proximity technique detection does not produce an output that accurately indicates the analogue of the distance between sensor and object over a wide range of positions. Additionally, current prior art methods precisely measure the distance between the sensor and the sensed object with the object at only one linear orientation relative to the sensor. Prior art sensing circuits utilize proximity detectors, switches, and trip wire circuits for detecting object position and motion. These types of systems are subject to false detection signals due to vibration of the object and often require physical contact with the object.